


Brief Reunions

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Prompt: It's not exactly the thing you asked for BUT imagine Stucky and Ironstrange being two happy couples. Bucky and Stephen are old pals from university and decide to do a double date when both of them are in town. When they meet at their favorite place both Steve and Tony freeze because they used to date not too long ago. (Please keep Stucky and Ironstrange happy, though!) Can you work with this somehow? <3Requested by:whydouwantanameon tumblr!





	Brief Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing IronStrange, let's go.

The bright, warm sun shone brilliantly on the two men as they walked to their destination. “I’m tellin’ ya, this place is the best. Their omelettes are amazing.”

“I’ll take your word for it, love. I just don’t know why we have to be there at a certain time.”

Bucky smiled. “We’re meeting up with a couple people; a friend from university and his boyfriend.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, a touch of caution in his voice. “Which friend am I meeting today?”

“His name is Stephen Strange. I promise, he’s not as scary as Nat,” Bucky laughed. “Oh, we’re here.”

Steve let out a sigh as he followed him in. It took little time for Bucky to find his friend, shaking his hand. “Glad you could make it,” Stephen told him.

“Of course. Looking forward to whoever can handle your you-ness,” Bucky joked. “This is Steve,” he added, smiling proudly as he brought the blond forward. “He’s an artist.”

“Hello,” Stephen greeted, holding out his hand for Steve, who gave it a polite shake. “Art is an interesting subject. Are you in a museum or gallery?”

“Not yet, but I’ll get there. Right now I don’t have a lot of time with my day job. What do you do?”

“I’m a neurosurgeon.”

“Ah. That’s… interesting too.”

Stephen softly chuckled. “It is.” He led them to their table. “My partner should be back soon. He’s fussing with his hair in the restroom.”

“Is he?”

“Yes, he’s frustrated with this one curl in front that refuses to behave for him.”

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as mine some days,” said Bucky.

“He likes to look presentable while in public.”

“Are you talking about me, doctor?” came a playful voice, a smaller man coming up to them. He gave Stephen a kiss before taking the empty seat and smiling at the two, but he had to pause when he saw Steve. “Oh.”

“Tony?” Steve whispered, unable to help his stare.

“Well, this… this is a surprise, huh?”

“You two know each other?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah, we used to date,” Tony explained.

“Oh, wow,” Bucky looked between them. “Was it a bad breakup or -”

“No, we’re fine. We just wanted different things. He wanted to settle down. I didn’t.”

“Yeah?” He looked at his boyfriend.

Steve nodded. “We saw neither of us was going to change our mind, so we ended things as nicely as we could.”

“It still hurt, but… we didn’t want things going further south.”

“Exactly.”

“Are you both happier now, at least?” Stephen wondered.

“I know I am,” Tony told him.

“I am too,” Steve said, taking Bucky’s hand into his own. “Are you alright? You’ve gone quiet.”

“Just… I wonder.”

“About?” Steve tried, gently running his thumb over Bucky’s fingers.

“Are you still ready to settle down?”

“I’m not going to pressure you -”

“No, no. Just, you know… if you are, I wouldn’t mind being asked something pretty important sometime.”

Steve blinked at him, feeling a happy flutter in his chest. “I love you, Buck.”

“Love you too; just don’t wait until we’re old, okay?”

“And remember to invite us to the wedding whenever it does happen,” Tony told them.

With a smile, Steve promised, “We will.”


End file.
